


Allergia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Signore del Natale [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nord alle volte fa dei disastri in buona fede.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 24. Ingrediente segreto, ma con allergia.





	Allergia

Allergia

“_Mnh_. Buono, davvero buono. Anche più del solito. Amico mio, lasciatelo dire…”. Iniziò Calmoniglio.

Nord scoppiò a ridere e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle muscolose.

“Questo perché io avere aggiunto ingrediente segreto a mia zuppa, questa volta” disse, con un forte accento russo.

“… Ah sì? Cosa…”. Calmoniglio iniziò a starnutire, le orecchie si rizzavano e lui volava all’indietro ad ogni starnuto. La sua coda si dimenava come impazzita.

“Oh no! Spero tu non abbia messo il finocchio! Lui è allergico!” strillò la fatina dei denti.

“Io no sapevo!” strepitò Nord.

Sandman sospirò.

< Vado a prendere la cura. Sempre la solita storia > pensò.

[106].


End file.
